Here Without You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Prentiss leaves for a while to deal with something on her own. She starts to miss Hotch and doesn't know if she'll be able to stay the amount of time she was going too. How does Hotch feel about her leaving? Will he go after her?


Author's Note: This is another dare from PrincessAletheia. It will be a song prompt challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

Song Title Prompt: Here Without You – 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Prentiss was staring out the bay window in the house that she was in. She was missing a certain guy and it's been a while since she has seen his face. She didn't know how she was going to survive the next sixteen days. Yes, she was counting the days until she got to see him again. He didn't even know where she was. She made it a point not to let anyone know where she was because she needed to heal from this on her own. She looked at her cell phone as it started to ring and debated on answering it. She wasn't sure if she could make it through a phone call with him without breaking down.

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight,there's only you and me (yeah)_

Prentiss finally decided to answer her cell phone. "Hello."

Hotch's breath hitched when he heard her voice. "Hi Emily it's Hotch."

Emily closed her eyes as she heard his voice. "I know it is Aaron. What's up?"

Hotch closed his eyes at the pain he heard in her voice. "Emily I need to see you. I know that you needed time and space and I've tried giving it to you. But damn it Emily I can't do this. I'm here without you and it's killing me. I love you Emily and I know you're hurting but please let me help you."

_The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go (ooh yeah yeah)_

Prentiss felt the tears starting to fall and said "I need you Aaron. I can't continue to do this without you. I was just sitting here before you called and looking out this window and I was thinking about how much longer it's going to be until I see your face again. I can't go another 16 days without you. I know I said I wanted to deal with this on my own but I need your arms around me. I need to feel the love you have for me."

Hotch felt the grin overtake his face as he looked at the house he was standing in front of. "Then Sweetheart open up the door. Let me come in and hold you."

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

Prentiss sucked in a breath as she realized what he meant. She got up off the window seat and rushed to the front door. She flung it open and finally smiled a real smile for the first time in days. She ran out the door and straight into the arms of Hotch and wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

Hotch wrapped his arms around his woman and held on to her for dear life. He wasn't ever letting her go again. Especially if she was going to end up leaving him for a while. These past weeks have been hell on him. He turned his face into her hair and breathed in the scent that was her.

_Everything I know  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (ooh ooh ooh)_

"God Emily don't ever leave me again. I just about didn't survive without you. I love you and I don't want to lose you." Hotch said.

Prentiss looked up at Hotch with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Being here without you was slowly killing me. I just didn't want you to see me lose it. Even though I was not close to my mom losing her hit me hard. I still can't believe she's gone."

Hotch kissed Emily lightly on the lips as his arms tightened around her. "I know that you're hurting Sweetheart but you can't hide from the pain or from me. I love you Emily so never forget that. If you breakdown in front of me then so be it. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Prentiss gave Hotch a sad smile. "I love you too Aaron and I'm sorry. I will never try to run or hide my pain from you again."

Hotch smiled and said "I'm glad Sweetheart. Now do you want to stay here or do you want to head home? Jack has been asking for you."

Prentiss smiled and said "Let's go home Aaron. I miss you, our family and your son."

Hotch grinned and said "He's just as much your son as he is mine Sweetheart. You may not be his mother biologically but you're his mom in every other way. Yes, let's go home."

Prentiss led Hotch inside her mother's old home and grabbed her stuff and then they finally headed home together. She was no longer without him.

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me (yeah)  
(oh yeah, ooooh, oooooooh)_

(I'm all alone)


End file.
